Harpies (5e Race)
Harpies "Dear god, they are even more seductive than succubi. Keep earplugs with you at all times, when you are near the lands of harpies." -''Quora Quota, in his book'' Field Notes on the Races of Gelondi Physical Description Harpies appear like humans with the wings of birds instead of arms, and the bottom half of birds. They possess the same array of hair colors and eye colors as humans, and their feathers are typically either the plumage of most birds, or a more bright pink, blue, or green coloration. Their tough, hard legs are either a golden color, or a dark grey. History Long ago, an elf wandering a forest heard birdsong so pure and wholesome that she was moved to tears. Following the music, she came upon a clearing where stood a handsome elf youth who had also paused to hear the bird's song. This was Fenmarel Mestarine, a reclusive elf god. His divine presence stole her heart as he fled, vanishing into the woods as if he was never there. Though the elf searched the woods and called for her stranger, she found no sign of his passage. Driven to despair by her longing, she begged the gods to help her. Aerdrie Faenya, elf goddess of the sky, heard the elf's cries and was moved to her aid. She appeared as the bird whose song had entranced the outcast god, then taught that song of beauty and seduction to the elf. . When her singing failed to draw Fenmarel Mestarine to her side, the elf cursed the gods, invoking a dreadful power and transforming her into the first harpy. The curse worked its magic on the elf's spirit as well as her body, turning her desire for love into a hunger for flesh, even as her beautiful song continued to draw creatures to her deadly embrace. Society Harpies do not have societies of their own, although they do still have their own customs that they follow. Many of them live as hermits, either completely alone or with young that they are nursing to maturity, although others may live in nomadic groups together. When away from other cultures, harpies are not known to wear clothing, as their mindsets are often more like birds than they are like other humanoids. Harpies that live in other cultures typically wear clothing, however it is rare that they will wear more than the minimum that they need. Relationships Harpies are typically very spiteful and rude to the elves, believing that they would be beautiful if not for the failings of their goddess of the sky, while elves believe that the harpies are merely being brats and should be punished like the children they act like. Other races typically seem to have a stigma against them, however the aarakocra and harpies get along smoothly, with flocks of them seen flying together being commonplace. Harpy Personality You can use the Harpy Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a harpy character or to inspire how your character might act. Harpy Quirks Harpy Names Harpy names usually are short and sound similar in their two parts, such as Papi or Mimi. Many harpies enjoy the last names of other cultures, sprinkling in sounds from giant and common in their surnames. Male: Jojo, Hono, Khikhi, Lolo Female: Papi, Mimi, Vivi, Lulu Harpy Traits Bird-like humanoids, without hands, harpies are a more cruel bunch that do sometimes join adventurers. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. Age. Harpies take on a lifespan similar to avians, though a bit longer, maturing at the age of 3 years old, and living to be between 25 and 50 years of age. Alignment. Harpies typically are hermits and nomads, living either completely alone or in small travelling groups, causing them to lean towards Chaotic alignments. Size. Harpies are slightly smaller than humans by about half a foot or more, though their large wingspan of several feet makes up for this. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Flight. ''Due to your large wings instead of hands, you possess 40 feet of flying speed. You cannot use this speed while wearing heavy armor. ''Handless. ''Due to your lack of hands, possessing large wings instead, you are treated as one size smaller for the purpose of carrying capacity and weaponry. ''Talons. ''Your feet are sharp bird talons, making your unarmed strikes deal 1d4 slashing damage. ''Luring Song. You may cast ''charm person once without a spell slot or components, and regain the ability to do so after a long rest. At 3rd level, you cast it at 2nd level. At 5th level, you cast it at 3rd level. When cast in this way, you also gain the ability to use it on creatures of the giant type. Your spellcasting modifier for this spell is Charisma. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Giant. Racial Feats Song of Sirens Prerequisite: You must be a Harpy. Your singing talents have become powerful enough to rival that of the harpy's sea-dwelling brethren, the sirens. * Your Charisma score increases by 1, to a maximum of 20. * You may cast charm person an additional time per long rest. * You may cast the friends cantrip at will. Additionally, you may cast suggestion without a spell slot or components, and regain the ability to do so after a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Category:Races